


Dream Come True

by writetherest



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writetherest/pseuds/writetherest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His whole life Michael had dreamed about having kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Michael/Jan - little girls'

His whole life, Michael had dreamed about having kids. It was really all that he'd ever wanted. And in his dreams, he always had a son. A little boy who looked just like him, who he could teach to play catch and take up to Lake Scranton to go fishing. A boy who he could teach to skate and then sit in the crowd, cheering him on during his hockey games. They would go out camping; surviving alone in the wilderness would be much more fun with his son along with him. And he would always be there for his son, he would never leave him like his own father had left him. And he would give him everything that Michael had never gotten from Jeff. If his son wanted to go to magic camp, Michael would make sure he got to go. He would never tell him his dreams were stupid, and force him to go into business when that was the last thing he wanted.

A son. A son was all that Michael had ever wanted. A son was Michael's dream. And today that dream was going to come true.

Sort of.

"It's a girl!" he hears the doctor say, and for one, tiny second his heart sinks. And then he sees her, the angel wrapped up in a pink blanket, with little tufts of blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes that are wide open, catching his and seeming to hold them. And in that moment, all dreams of little boys fly out of his head, and are replaced with dreams of little girls, of her. His daughter.

A little girl who will look just like a mini version of Jan. A little girl he can hold and rock. A little girl who will call him 'daddy' and melt his heart every time. A little girl who will want to be a ballerina, and whose dance recitals he wouldn't miss for the world. A little girl who will want to grow up to marry her Uncle Jim. He will have tea parties with her and take her to her school's father-daughter dance and take picture after picture before she goes off to her first prom. He will give her away at her wedding, trying his best not to cry at having to give her up. A little girl. A perfect little girl. All he's ever wanted.

After the hubbub has died down and the doctors and nurses have left them alone, just the three of them, Jan asks him, softly, "Are you disappointed?"

Michael takes in the sight of his wife holding his little girl in her arms and it's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. "Are you kidding me?" he grins, running a hand over the little angel's cheek and kissing Jan's hair, "This is a dream come true. I've always wanted a little girl." And he means every word of it.  



End file.
